


Arranged Marriage au anyone?

by Bingeblossom



Series: Idea collection/ Adoption centre [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingeblossom/pseuds/Bingeblossom
Summary: Freedom from the literal lap of Her Imperial Condescension any form, feels sweeter than any treat that he's been lavished with over the years. But is it really freedom if he's trading one gilded cage for another? even if this time he has someone to share it with?
Relationships: Grand Highblood/The Signless | The Sufferer
Series: Idea collection/ Adoption centre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695499
Kudos: 9





	Arranged Marriage au anyone?

New GHBSuff AU, i'm thinking arranged marriage. Signless was found as a grub and given to the Condesce, the Colorosa is his caretaker and he sees her as his real mother. Kinda hates Condesce for the way she treats him like a pet instead of a person but she’s also the one protecting him. There's conflict between the Condesce/ sea dwellers and the purple bloods that rule the rest of the lower blood casts and Conndy decides that marrying signless off the clowns will help smooth things out( rare blood and all that). he gets sent to the purple blood thinking he’s there to visit and not knowing that they have a violent nature and different customs, signless is given to the current GHB and lives with the clowns for a bit before he’s told that he’s there to stay and is going to marry the GHB’s youngest son. Signless is ugh about is cause it was the same son that pulled pranks on and got him lost on purpose. Sees it as better for them living with Condy cause they don’t treat him like he’s a pet and he gets to play with other kids instead of staying in his room. Goes to schooling with all the other clowns and gets to travel a bunch.

Potential outline?  
Signless being called to sit with Conndy while she speaks to GHB  
Being told to go back to his room, lessons with Dolorosa  
Breakfast a week later, Conndy tells him the news  
Packing his bags, saying bye to Psi and Disciple  
Arriving and meeting the highblood and the other clown kids  
Being greeted by GHB and welcome feast  
Watching circus and getting scared  
First morning, chores in the kitchen, getting face painted for the first time, morning service  
Playing with clown kids, getting pranked and laughed at, running away  
Getting found hours later, apology from highblood, going to bed  
GHB announcing marriage


End file.
